A Very Potter and Weasley Story
by Annie97
Summary: So this is basically a carry on from the end of The Deathly Hallows. Rose becomes friendly with Scorpius and it's just a story of their first year at hogwarts. This is my first HP story so I don't know how it will turn out.  Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first HP story so I don't really know how it's going to turn out. 'Kay thanks! Hope you enjoy and please review. Just click that little icon at the bottom of the page ;-)  
><strong>

"Come on Rose. You can do this. The first days are always the hardest." I say repeating my Mum's words from this morning at breakfast. The Hogwarts Express smells like steam and the furnishings look like they date back to when my parents' first boarded the train.  
>I turn to look at my cousin, Albus Potter and say "Al, you go and change into your robes. I'll go and find us a carriage."<br>"Okay." He nods, his dark hair falling over his face. He turns and walks away as I hunt for an available carriage. I walk to the very end of the train and find an empty space. The cabin is a bit dusty and the overhead cupboard looks a bit loose. I pull _The Simple Book of Spells _out of my bag and start chanting some of the spells under my breath.  
>"Win-gard-i-um Lev-i-o-sa." I sound out each syllable, careful not to make a mistake. "Lu-mos. Acc-i-"<br>_Knock-knock.  
><em>I look up from my book and glance toward the door. I recognise the boy standing there immediately from seeing him on the platform – white hair, almost transparent skin and a stiff posture. He is Scorpius Malfoy.  
>"Excuse me? Do you mind if I share your cabin? Everywhere else is full." He asks politely.<br>"No of course not. Come in." I smile. So much for not having anything to do with the boy.  
>"Thanks. I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He says as he sits down.<br>"I'm Rose Weasley." I tell him.  
>"Weasley?" He asks. Oh no. What's he going to say? "My Dad said to keep away from the Weasleys' and the Potters'."<br>"Oh. Well my Dad told me to stay away from the Malfoy boy. I guess he means you."  
>"But, please don't think that I'm anything like my Dad because I'm not. My Dad and I are complete opposites." He assures me.<br>"Well I'm not really like my Dad." I tell him. "Apart from the hair that is." I point to the red bush sitting on top of my head. "When you mix ginger hair and bushy hair together I am the result." I smile.  
>He smiles too and looks at the book in my hands. "Practising your spells?"<br>"Yep. Everybody expects me to be as smart as my Mum so I'm working extra hard." I tell him.  
>"I know the feeling. My Dad is set on me being in Slytherin like the rest of my family but I'm not like the rest of the Malfoys." He nods.<br>"Yeah?" I laugh. "My Dad said that if Albus or I aren't put into Gryffindor he'd disown us."  
>"Albus?"<br>"My cousin. Albus Potter." I explain.  
>"What about Albus Potter?" I look to the cabin door and see Albus looking confused. "Is this . . . .?"<br>"Albus, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, my cousin Albus." I introduce them.  
>"Scorpius? As in Scorpius <em>Malfoy?<em>" Albus asks not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice.  
>"Yes. Problem?" I ask suddenly defensive. Scorpius is nice. He's my friend.<br>"Rose you know what your Dad said. He told us to stay away from him." He whispers so that only I can hear.  
>"I know what he said Al, but Scorpius is nice. He's not like his Dad. And if you're really that bothered then you can just find another cabin to sit in." I tell him sternly.<br>"Fine. Hi." Albus says plopping down on to the seat next to me. "James says that the train will be arriving in about twenty minutes."  
>"Okay well how do we amuse ourselves for the next twenty minutes?" Scorpius asks with a cheeky smile. A smile that made my heart skip a beat. A smile that I will never forget.<p>

**Okay so that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it and REVIEW IT! Thanks . . . :-) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I kind of just made this chapter up as I went along so I apologise if it's no good :-/ But please carry on reading because I just needed a chapter that would fill in the time that they had left on the train. So it's quite short but I'll hopefully put up another chapter tomorrow :-) YAY! And please REVIEW! Oooh! And shoutout to my first reviewer - is that a word 'reviewer'? - _ghostmctavish_! GO YOU! Thanks to everybody who favorited this story as well! :-) xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what do you propose we do, _Scorpius_?" Albus asks, half intrigued, half disgusted by the fact that he used Scorpius' name. I put down my Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans – the trolley had come around about two minutes ago and Albus had already eaten three Chocolate Frogs, four Fizzing Whizbees and a packet of Every Flavour Beans.  
>"Well, having my Dad as a Father he buys you a lot of expensive things to help with school to make up for the fact that he used to be a . . . <em>you know what.<em>" I know what Scorpius means when he says _you know what_. He means a Death Eater for _you know who._ I seem to find myself sub-consciously leaning forward with curiosity.  
>"So what? What did he buy you?" I ask him frantically.<br>"This." He says as he reaches into a bag and pulls out a small box. He opens the lid to the box and shows us what's inside.  
>"Scorpius no! No way. It's not possible. But . . . but how?" I shriek, aghast at what an eleven year old boy has hiding in his school bag.<br>"What? What is it? All I see is –"  
>"Don't panic Rose. Seriously it's okay." Scorpius laughs, interrupting Albus as he puts the box onto the seat next to him.<br>"Okay? When is _that_ ever okay? It's _illegal." _I tell him.  
>"What's illegal about-"<br>"Who will know, though? I was thinking that I could give it to that groundskeeper. Dad says that he's awful. He was in Azkaban once, you know?" Scorpius interrupts again.  
>"Hagrid? You are not giving it to Hagrid-"<br>"Rose." Albus says.  
>"He's a family friend." I continue.<br>"Rose?" Albus says, louder this time.  
>"And the reason that he went to Azkaban was because he owned one himself." I shout at Scorpius.<br>"Rose? Just listen to me for a second! There's nothing in the box. I have no idea what you two are talking about." Albus shouts at us.  
>"What? Of course there's something in the box. Look it's right-" Scorpius stops suddenly, his green eyes staring into the box. "It's gone." He mumbles.<br>"It's _what_?" I stammer.  
>"It is gone."<br>"But . . . but _how?_ How can it just be _gone_?" I ask horrified.  
>"I don't know. It's just . . . . the door." He sighs. "The doors slightly open. Albus didn't close it properly."<br>"Oh no. Well we'll just have to look for it. We can't let anyone find it." I say standing up.  
>"Okay. We've only got twelve minutes to find it though." Scorpius says standing up and checking his watch. "Right. Let's go."<br>"Excuse me, but I can't really help you look for whatever you're looking for unless I actually know what to look for." Albus states, stamping his foot and crossing his arms.  
>"Right." I nod. "Okay well Albus, we're looking for a dragon."<p>

**So yeah. Not very good but just wait and there will be another chapter shortly! And don't forget to . . . . . . . . . . . review. review. review. review. review. review. ! Thanks ! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so Chapter 3! Please keep reviewing and reccommending it to people! I've made this chapter slightly longer because the last two have been a bit too short. Thank You! I hope you like it and please give me more ideas!**

When we get off the Hogwarts Express its dark outside, the ground is damp from the rain and there's so much steam I can hardly see.  
>"Well that was lucky, wasn't it?" Scorpius jumps off the train and beams at Albus and I.<br>"Lucky? That dragon was about to kill that cat!" Albus exclaimed.  
>"<em>But<em> we came at the right time. Pure. Luck." Scorpius says looking pleased with himself. We'd found the tiny Common Welsh Green cornering a grey cat at the bottom of the train within about five minutes of looking.  
>"So now all you have to do is . . . ." I prompt him.<br>"All I have to do is hand it into Professor McGonagall and tell her that I found it on the train." Scorpius recites my plan perfectly.  
>"Good." I nod.<br>"Alright kids!" A booming voice shouts out. I turn around to see Hagrid on the platform, his long greying hair flying in the wind.  
>"Hey Hagrid!" I call, running up to him and hugging his giant body.<br>"'Ello Rose! Hi Albus!" He says hugging Albus and I. Behind I hear 'woah's and 'wow's as the rest of the first years see a Giant for the first time.  
>"A'right you lot. Come on, on to the boats." He beckons towards a lake with fifty little wooden boats at the shore. We all clamber on to the boats and it starts sailing across the lake on its own. The water is calm and the boats cross calmly and with ease. We reach the other end of the lake within two minutes and everybody climbs out of the little wooden boats. "Okay everyone! This way, everybody'll be waitin' for ya'." Hagrid calls as he leads us into the big, old castle lying in front of us.<br>"What do you suppose it's like?" Scorpius whispers as we walk up to the Great Hall door. "I hear that there are enchantments on the ceilings."  
>"Yes. <em>And<em> my Mum said that the staircases move! Right before your eyes, they just decide to . . . change paths." I say in amazement.  
>"Okay children. Just wait here for a minute whilst I go and see if they're ready for you." A voice says. I turn around and see a little old man – and by little I mean <em>little.<em> He can't be more than a meter tall – he looks at us all for a second before sighing and scuttling into the hall.  
>"Rose?" I hear Albus whisper my name.<br>"Al? What's wrong?" Albus looks at me, his face is a light shade of green and he looks really nervous.  
>"I can't even imagine the look on everyone's faces if I get sorted into Slytherin." He cries.<br>"And by everybody you mean Teddy, don't you?" I ask. Teddy has always been Al's role model. When Albus was five and Teddy was going through his 'Rock and Roll' phase Al was right next to him, sleeves ripped and hair gelled up into a quiff. And when Teddy was sad because he'd had a fight with Victoire or he'd found something that belonged to his Mum or Dad, Albus would be sad too. It would kill him to see Teddy disappointed in him.  
>Albus just sighs and looks at me in a way that I know I'm right.<br>"Listen Al, Teddy will always love you, whether you're in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Or if you just get thrown out of school all together!" I comfort him.  
>"Alright, we can go in now." The little man says, popping his head through the door. I hold out my hand to Albus and Scorpius.<br>"First step to forever, boys!" I say as we walk down the hall and gather in a little group in front of a chair with an old, battered hat lying on a table beside it.  
>"Okay, so Professor Flitwick here is going to read out the names of all first year students. When your name is called, walk up to this chair and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. It will determine which house you will be in and you will join your house at its table." Professor McGonagall instructs.<br>"Alright, first up is Isabella Ashworth." Professor Flitwick calls. A little, nervous looking, blonde girl climbs on to the chair, the old hat is placed on her head.  
>"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouts out. The little girl then happily runs off to join the Ravenclaws'. Olivia Burton, William Bones and Max Clarke follow, being sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. When Flitwick reaches Everett Maldon, I lean forward – Scorpius is next.<br>"Scorpius Malfoy?" The little voice calls out.  
>"Good luck!" I whisper to him. He gives me a faint smile and goes off to sit in the chair. After the hat has been placed on his head it takes a while to finally reach a decision. "Er, Slytherin!" The hat says hesitantly. Scorpius stands up and slowly makes his way to join the rest of the Slytherins'. Part of me is happy for him – it is what his family wants, but part of me wishes that he could break the chain of the Malfoys' always being in Slytherin and join another house – maybe Gryffindor.<br>"Albus Potter?" Professor Flitwick smiles fondly at the name.  
>"Oooh!" I hug Albus. "Good luck Al!"<br>"Gryffindor!" The hat calls without hesitation. He happily runs off to the table full of our screaming relatives. Albus sits in between Teddy and Victoire – which is a big deal because hardly anyone can break Teddy and Victoire apart.  
>Before I know it I hear Flitwick calling my name. I sit on the hard wooden chair and the floppy hat is placed upon my head. <em>'Aha! We have a Weasley at last'<em> I hear the hat's voice say in my head. _'_And _a Granger I see, well there's really only one place for you!' _"Gryffindor!" Eruptions of cheers ascend from the Gryffindor table. I jump up from the seat and run to join my cousins. I'm a Gryffindor!

**So I'll try and put another chapter up tomorrow so . . . . in the meantime you could . . . REVIEW! Thank you :-) xxxxxxxx**


End file.
